Kopi Vs Hujan
by Dear Fanny
Summary: Kopi versus Hujan, bukan Kopi dan Hujan, bukan pula Kopi atau Hujan. Jika mereka berjalan bersama, maka Hinata akan memilih nongkrong di kedai kopi demi secangkir kopi yang harganya selangit. Sementara Naruto akan memilih nongkrong di tempat itu ketika hujan tiba.


**Kopi Vs Hujan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** K**etika hujan menderai dan mereka akan termenung menatap rintik hujan yang terlihat seperti lemparan jarum dari langit di balik pintu kaca. Naruto akan bertopang dagu menatap hujan dengan sesekali menghirup secangkir air hangat sementara Hinata akan mengaduk _foam latte, _menciumi baunya serta sesekali menatap rintik hujan, tanpa banyak bicara.

** Y**a sederhana saja, 4 tahun lebih mereka bersahabat dengan kecenderungan tergila-gila pada sesuatu yang kebanyakan orang tidak tertarik untuk menyukainya. Bahkan mungkin membencinya.

** N**aruto tergila-gila pada hujan, dan berharap hujan turun dengan derasnya bersama aroma tanah bercampur rumput dedaunan hijau yang memukau. Tapi, ia tidak menyukai kopi. Mulai dari permen kopi hingga sampai olahan dari kopi. Kopi membuatnya gelisah, membuat degup jantungnya seperti berkali lipat dari biasanya.

** S**ementara, Hinata si gadis mungil berkulit putih itu tergila-gila pada semua olahan kopi. Ia nyaris bercita-cita menjadi seorang barista. Pekerjaan yang bagi Naruto, tak lebih dari pengaduk kopi dan Hinata akan memukulnya dengan apapun yang bisa dijangkaunya (?). Hinata tidak suka hujan, yang membuatnya mengomel jika hujan turun sementara pakaiannya menumpuk tidak kering.

**T**api nyatanya, mereka tetap bersahabat, satu fakultas meskipun berbeda jurusan.

.

.

.

** A**roma kopi mengepul ketika Hinata meletakkan gelas di meja. Naruto menoleh, mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa dua?"

"Ini kopi dari Aceh," kata Hinata. "Kopi dari Gayo. Coba cium aromanya."

**N**aruto menggeleng. "Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak suka kopi."

**H**inata cemberut. Meskipun ia sudah tahu fakta tersebut, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Naruto membenci minuman selezat ini.

"Hmm... Aroma kopimu merusak aroma hujan," kata Naruto.

** H**inata diam, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma kopi sebelum meneguknya. Ia memandang pemuda di hadapannya. 4 tahun bersahabat, Hinata belum mampu memahami Naruto sepenuhnya. Mereka memang saling bicara banyak mengenai masing-masing. Mereka sering berdebat masalah kopi vs hujan. Lalu diam beberapa hari, hingga ada salah satu diantara mereka mau mengalah dan minta maaf. Lalu mereka akan bercanda dan tertawa lagi. Kemudian mereka bisa bertengkar dan seterusnya.

.

.

.

"Naruto," cetus Hinata tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kamu begitu tergila-gila dengan hujan?"

** N**aruto memandangnya. "Bau hujan menyejukan. Bahkan aku masih terobsesi untuk bermain hujan dengan umurku sudah sebersar ini. Ingin rasanya merasakan."

"Obsesi konyol," cibir Hinata. "Waktu kecil kamu tidak pernah main hujan-hujanan ya?"

"Sering. Dan sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu tidak menyukai hujan?"

"Hujan membuat segalanya tampak basah dan dingin. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis ketika hujan turun saat kita sedang sedih. Hujan bisa saja menumbuhkan sebuah melankolisme jiwa, selain membuat pakaian lama kering," kata Hinata.

"Bukan melankolisme, Hinata. Tapi romantisme," kata Naruto.

**H**inata tertawa. "Kamu membicarakan romantisme? Hei jomblo sejati."

**N**aruto tersenyum tenang. "Jangan bergitu. Nyatanya kamu juga jomblo."

**H**inata kembali tertawa. Menyadari mereka sama-sama sendiri. Mereka memang bukan tipe remaja yang terobsesi dengan pencarian pasangan.

**B**agi Hinata, ia belum perlu karena merasa sudah cukup dengan cinta dari keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

**S**edangkan, bagi Naruto sendiri hampir tidak pernah berminat membicarakan tentang gadis-gadis pada Hinata. Sehingga, Hinata sering mengejeknya 'tidak berminat dengan lawan jenis'. Padahal Hinata tahu, begitu banyak gadis yang suka dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang ramah, cerdas, baik, serta peduli dengan siapapun tapi tampak menakutkan ketika marah (?).

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata, aku tantang kamu hujan-hujanan," kata Naruto.

**H**inata nyaris tersedak, "Ogah, kamu Cuma mau ditemenin karena biar tidak disangka orang gila. Segede gitu masih hujan-hujanan."

**N**aruto tertawa, "Ayolah, Hinata sayang. Ya? Besok kubelikan kue."

"Apa? Kamu mengupahku untuk hujan-hujanan, sesuatu yang kubenci hanya dengan kue? Kenapa kamu tidak mandi shower pakai baju saja? Rasanya kan sama."

"Beda," kata Naruto, tegas. "Baiklah, jika kita hujan-hujanan berdua, kamu mau apa? Jika kamu sakit, aku bersedia mengantarmu ke dokter dan merawatmu hingga sembuh."

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Eh, tunggu dulu. Baiklah, aku bersedia ikut hujan-hujanan asalkan kamu mau..."

"Mau apa?" tanya Naruto.

**H**inata tersenyum nakal, "Menghabiskan satu gelas kopi ini."

**W**ajah Naruto berubah drastis. Ia memandang Hinata sementara Hinata mengacungkan satu gelas yang masih tersisa dengan tampang nakal.

**N**aruto meraih gelas kopi itu, mencium aromanya dengan tatapan heran. "Janji, temani hujan-hujanan ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku selalu memegang janji, Naruto."

"Baiklah, deal," kata Naruto.

.

.

.

**N**aruto menghirup aroma kopi tersebut.

"Habiskan," kata Hinata.

"Iya.. Iya.. Sebentar," kata Naruto. "Uh, rasanya..aromanya.."

"Kalau tidak suka aromanya, pencet hidung. Kalau tidak suka rasanya, langsung telan saja."

** P**erlu waktu sekitar lima belas menit bagi Naruto untuk menghabiskan segelas kopi dengan takaran sebanyak dua ratus mili. Raut wajahnya membuat Hinata tertawa ketika Naruto langsung meminta segelas air hangat kepada pelayan.

"Kalau kamu besok benar-benar jadi tukang pengaduk kopi, jangan meracik kopi seperti ini," kata Naruto.

** H**inata menahan tawa, "Memang kenapa? Enak kok. Kopi asli Indonesia."

** N**aruto hanya tersenyum lalu meminum air hangatnya. Ia membungkus barang-barang yang tidak boleh terkena air. Hinata melakukan hal yang sama, dan mereka keluar dari kedai kopi bersama-sama.

**H**ujan masih turun walaupun tidak sederas ketika mereka masuk ke kedai pertama kali. Hawa dingin serta bau tanah basah melayang-layang di sekitar mereka. Hinata mengeluh pendek. Naruto ada-ada saja, cari penyakit.

.

.

.

"Siap?" tanya Naruto.

**H**inata mengangguk. Naruto menerobos hujan, dan baru dua puluh meter mereka berjalan menuju taman kota, mereka sudah basah kuyup. Air hujan mengguyur rambut Hinata hingga lekat menjadi satu serta membuat pakaiannya basah.

"Beruntung, tidak banyak orang di sini, jadi kita tidak disangka orang gila," kata Hinata. "Jadi, mau berapa lama kita hujan-hujanan seperti ini?"

**N**aruto tertawa, "Sebentar lagi, Hinata. Nikmati dulu kondisi ini. Hmm...tidak setiap hari kita bisa seperti ini."

**M**ereka duduk di bangku kayu sementara hujan terus mengguyur mereka. Hinata menggelengkan kepala, merasa aneh dengan kondisi seperti ini.

"Rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan mandi pakai shower," ujar Hinata.

**N**aruto tertawa, "Rasa airnya beda."

**H**inata menghela nafas. "Berapa lama lagi? Bisa masuk angin nanti."

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Naruto.

** A**rti sebentar lagi bagi Naruto ternyata hampir setengah jam. Mereka duduk diam. Hinata kaget, menyadari bahwa mereka duduk hampir setengah jam.

Kenapa waktu waktu berjalan sedemikian cepat tanpa terasa?

.

.

.

**H**inata menoleh memandang Naruto ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan mengajaknya berteduh di halte yang penuh dan sesak. Orang-orang memandang mereka dengan heran karena mereka berdua tampak habis tenggelam di lautan. Naruto membuka kain parasut yang melindungi tasnya, sementara Hinata memilin-milin ujung bajunya untu memeras air yang mampu ia peras.

"Kita lupa memperhitungkan ini," kata Hinata. "Seharusnya kita bawa baju ganti. Sekarang aku tidak yakin kita bisa naik kendaraan umum dengan leluasa dengan kondisi seperti."

"Karena itu, dekat-dekat saja denganku saja," kata Naruto.

**H**inata memandang Naruto, tapi pemuda itu mengeluarkan jaket yang masih kering lalu menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Pakai ini."

**H**inata memakainya dan mereka berdua naik bus kota. Kondektur agak mengomel dengan kondisi mereka yang membuat lantai bus kota becek. Naruto hanya minta maaf dan mereka duduk tanpa banyak bicara.

**D**an di luar masih tetap hujan. Mereka menatap hujan dengan diam.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
